Kuroha's State of the World
by Scherezarde
Summary: She died. Again and again. Why? Why was I so powerless? How much blood has to be shed before I can see her smile tomorrow? (Contains Kuroaya and a little cursing! Back to finish it after months of hiatus)
1. Prologue

_Why had it come to this?_

_I only wanted to save a friend._

I stared at my blood stained hands as I saw my own body, completely speechless.

A tree branch had impaled itself across my stomach, and I could feel the pain nonetheless.

It hurts.

"Shin…ta..ro..u.." I called as I reached out my hand towards the frightened boy weakly.

However, before our hands touched, my mind had fell unconscious and I fell into a deep, deep sleep. Before my eyes closed, I could hear the desperate cries of my friend, shaking my hand hard. He was calling my name, but I had no energy to respond to his cries.

He is my friend…. right?

The moment I woke up, I was all alone.

That's right. There was no one close to me.

My mind was all confused, and I had no idea what had happened. But the worst is…

_I don't remember anything._

My name… my age… my relatives… I had no idea how to answer those questions. All I knew was…

There was a strange feeling of hatred and the lust for revenge within me.

The thought of ripping apart a person into two, severing his throat with a knife, tearing off his head… My originally expressionless lips had slowly curled up into a sinister smile.

That's right… I lust for revenge. To whoever who had made me this way.

I will find you.

And I will kill you.


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

**Chapter 1 Awakening**

It was raining heavily.

I walked down the lonely street, completely soaked in the rain. Even though my clothes had stuck onto my skin, I didn't mind even though it was quite uncomfortable because… my mind was set on the various ways to kill a person.

I couldn't resist the urge to kill as a sinister smile had appeared on my face.

_D-_

_Don't-_

_Don't kill them!_

A soft voice within me screamed. It was so high pitch that I had to crouch on the ground and cup my ears in hopes to ease the pain.

_Who is it?_

_Who's the one screaming within my head?_

However, the screaming stopped right after I asked that question.

Just who am I?

Before I knew it, I heard the sound of the raindrops falling against something plastic. A teenage young girl stood before me. Using the umbrella at hand, she shielded me from the rain.

"Are you alright?" she asked gently, her cloudy gray eyes looking upon me.

And that was the first person I had met. But I had no idea what to say to her. Even though she saw me grinning like that, she had no fear of me.

At this, she brushed away her black hair that was blocking her sight, then slowly and carefully supported me up, and brought me to an apartment nearby.

She had handed me a dry towel as droplets of rain water was dripping from my black hair. My yellow eyes stared at her every movement, afraid that she would suddenly attack. However, she did not.

"Do make yourself at home. And the bath is ready so do clean yourself up. You might get a cold if you stay wet like this," she smiled. "I have to go to the nursery soon, so do rest a bit. You look quite pale," and she headed to the door.

"Hey."

"Hm?" she stopped at the door. "What is it?" she seemed surprised as it was my first time talking to her.

"Your kindness… will kill you."

She had a shocked expression at first, before it slowly turned into a sorrowful one. After a second she smiled again. "I get that a lot."

"Why help me?" I could not comprehend her actions.

"Cause, you look hurt," she gave a small smile before looking at her watch, gasping, "Ahhh, I'm going to be late!" and she left just like that.

Is it really alright… to leave a stranger in your house just like this?


	3. Chapter 2 Confusion

**Chapter 2 Confusion**

_I don't want it to end this way…_

_There has to be another chance for me…_

"That voice again…" I groaned in pain as I switched on the shower. The knob creaked slightly and water came showering out, and it managed to calm myself down. I raised my head up high and allowed the water to rush pass my face. It felt as if I was falling.

No, that's not it.

I fell.

There was a sudden dizzy spell on me, and blurry visions had flashed past my mind. There was a cliff, but when I tried to remember more, my headache will worsen.

Ah, I don't care anymore.

As I came out from the shower, I sloppily took another dry towel and covered it over my face, falling down onto the sofa.

Covering my eyes with my arm from the light, slowly, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And before I knew it, hours had passed.<p>

'_Takane, it's snowing!' I could feel myself pointing up to the gray cloudy sky. 'It's really snowing!'_

'_Ah, you're right!' a young girl stood beside me. She had a head of black hair, tied into twin tails and a very grumpy expression. However, after her sentence, she had let out a small, awkward, but gentle smile. 'I wonder if it'll pile up…' she replied._

'_It might! I hope it does!'_

_That girl gave me a hopeless look. 'I don't, it's too cold.'_

_It was a peaceful time._

_We were in a classroom. And there was only the two of us in it. And there she was, sleeping quietly and peacefully beside me._

_The next thing I knew was, my heart was throbbing. It hurts so much that it's as if my heart had exploded within me. What is this feeling? It hurts!_

'_Ta..ka..ne…..' I could hear my own voice stuttering. Please, open your eyes! I need you!_

_However, she continued to sleep on her desk._

_Takane!_

_And everything went pitch black once more._

_Why…_

_Why is everyone leaving me?_

_Am I being hated?_

_I could feel warm tears rolling down my cheek._

_It really hurts._

* * *

><p>The next thing I knew was, I, who was originally lying on the sofa, was now lying in someone's laps. Someone was gently combing through my hair.<p>

"Ahhh, I didn't mean to wake you up!" the girl exclaimed. "It just seems as though you had a nightmare, so I couldn't help myself to…" she tried explaining but her voice was getting softer and softer till I couldn't make out the exact words.

I stood up and stepped away from her. It has been several hours since she left.

And there I was warning her to be aware of strangers when I myself had left my guard down.

"Here you go," she placed a mug in front of me.

"What is it?"  
>"Something that could cheer you up a bit," she smiled, "its hot chocolate."<p>

"I don't need it," I looked away from her. "Food isn't something I need to stand on this world." It was a strange feeling, but I knew I didn't need food to live. It was similar as to you knowing you need air to breathe.

She gave a small frown. "What? I won't drink it even if you were to stare me to death." I did not even look at her in the eye.

"Did you know…. There are things in the world that you can live without, but it is still essential in live," she said quietly. I gave no response, but she continued on. "For example, love. Without love, you can still live alive and well. However… Wouldn't it be suffocating? There would be no color in your life."

At this, I turned even further away from her. However, I was moved by that sentence.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before she broke out, "Ah! It doesn't have to be love only! It could be intelligence… or fun... Or or… let's see…." she panicked.

"You're annoying!" I shouted as I turned to look at her face. She seemed shocked as I bent down slightly to grab for the mug, and drank it whole in one gulp.

It was sweet.

I placed it back on the table before heading to an isolated corner in what seems like the living room. "I'll sleep here."

Behind my back, the young girl gave a gentle smile, "Alright, good night."

There was a warm and sweet feeling within me. Was it the chocolate? Or was it her…..?


	4. Chapter 3 Lost in Mind

**Chapter 3 Lost in Mind**

On August 13th, 12.30 in the afternoon, the weather were great.

However, by the time I woke up, the girl had already left. I was left all alone in the empty house. I opened the window, and with a jump I managed to get out.

The streets were surprisingly empty, with the grownups at work and the kids at school.

I wander past the streets, unseen by anyone.

_What shall I do today…? _I thought.

Wandering around aimlessly… My head full of empty thoughts…. Frequent headaches… The only thing that was coloring my life was the girl who had took me in. She would tell me about her day and encounters, and friends as well, even though I 'wasn't' listening.

She left a cup of hot chocolate, which was not so hot anymore by the time I woke up, every morning with hopes I will drink it once I wake up.

There was one day when I passed by an elementary school. The school bells rung loud and clear. Is the classes over?

'_Haruka, want to have tea together after school?' a black haired girl with twin tails appeared before me.' After that we can play that game together, alright?'_

It was that pounding headache again. I hate this. Why is it happening to me? What have I done wrong?! "Stop… Will you just STOP IT?!" I shouted in pain, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Are you alright?!" a familiar voice called out to me as she supported me up once more, just like that rainy day.

"I'm fine, don't touch me," I panted tiredly as I brushed her hand off. "Just… leave me alone."

At this, I felt something whack against my cheek.

My eyes widened as I stared at the girl. She had slapped me on the face.

"How selfish could you be?! Asking me to leave you alone when I already know you are in such a pain! Don't you know it worries me?!" she cried softly, but it wasn't soft enough from me overhearing it. "And why did you have to do this in front of my school?! Can't you think of others for once?! Think before you say these words out!"

Think… of others?

Her slap didn't hurt me physically. But for some reason, it hurts inside me. Why am I feeling this way? Am I getting sick? That couldn't be, this body of mine would never get sick.

Then what is it?

The girl had walked ahead of me, and then she stopped when she was only several feet away. "W-Well? Aren't you coming along?" she asked awkwardly.

"Where to?"

She turned back to me with a smile and said, "Home of course!"

My heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>We both sat quietly in the empty apartment as I watched her have her dinner.<p>

"Oi, the nutrition in plain rice alone won't be enough for a growing child like you," I said, staring at her plate.

"Well, I don't really have much time because I have to study and work part-time…." She sighed. "Even I wished I could make more time for myself…" and she paused for a minute. "And my name is not 'Oi'! I have a proper name!"

"Anything." I replied nonchalantly.

"Names are important you know! I-I might have forgotten to mention it to you, b-but that doesn't mean it's not important! And we didn't have a proper introduction for a week didn't we…"

I glared at her and asked, "Then what is your name?"

"Ayano, Ayano Tateyama," she replied slowly, "And you are?"

"I'm…" I paused.

That's right. I was distracted. I didn't know who I was. And the girl, Ayano was waiting for my reply.

We stared at each other for some time, before she said, "It's alright if you don't want to say it, I can fully understand," and gave me that smile she always had. "I'll go wash the dishes now," she stood up. Even though it was faint, but I could feel that she was disappointed.

I need to find out who I am.

* * *

><p>The following days, I tried to search for people who were named Haruka and Takane, but to no prevail. There wasn't a single trace of the ones I saw during my headaches. What am I to do now….<p>

'Think about others for once!' was what Ayano said. And she complained she did not have enough time….

The door opened as a sleepy figure walked out with a slight bed head.

"Someone's early today?" Ayano said as she stared at me, unbelieving her eyes. "Is that really you and not a dream?" she rubbed her eyes.

I could only roll my eyes at her as I focused at the stove.

"What are you doing anyway?" Ayano asked again as she peeked through my shoulder.

"You need to heat it on an iron skillet over medium-low heat for 40.57 seconds, add 10.44 grams of unsalted butter to the pan and crack the eggs by opening up the eggs in a 0 to 281 degree opened crack. After 35.01 seconds flip it on a 90 degree motion with the spatula, wait for another 35.02 seconds before sprinkling 0.001 grams of salt and pepper."

…..

Soft giggles could be heard from the back as Ayano was covering her mouth with her hands, desperately trying to restrain her laughter, but her shoulders were shaking like an earthquake.

"I-It's just frying an egg! Don't think so much about it!" she held her stomach with her hands. "Sometimes you have to feel it instead of solely using numbers," she took over the pan from me as she flipped the egg in the air before it fell back into the pan on the other side. "See?" she smiled.

Before she left, she held the boxed lunch proudly at her side as she bid me farewell.

I was curious… on what does the world in her eyes look like. So I had decided… I will open up to her. Not all at once, but bit by bit… And maybe I can find my true self there.

I followed behind Ayano unnoticed, all the way up to her school. As she sat near the window, I sat on the tree branch of an old big tree closest to her. The teacher was giving out papers to every student in her class, including Ayano. Some cried in joy as they received their paper, some cried in agony. There were numbers written in red ink on every sheet of paper, and it seemed the more marks they get the happier they are. Curiously, I narrowed my eyes slightly and I could see the numbers on Ayano's paper.

...

I… don't want to mention what I saw. It was low.

The boy next to her had scored perfect marks, yet he doesn't look happy at all. And Ayano didn't get a high mark at all, yet she was smiling.

She was standing right beside the boy, talking to him. They _seemed_ very close. But that boy…

Seems familiar.

_My head was spinning again as I heard myself say, 'Shin… ta… rou….'_ And I saw a bloody hand reaching out for him, who was frightened down to the core.

"Not again…." I grunted. Every time I come near this school, I would get headaches almost every 5 minutes.

It's as if I was missing something important.

And someone inside me was trying to remember it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words : Ahaha, sorry for the inconsistent postings! sobs I have school and other things to attend to, so I'll probably only update the chapters on weekends! Thanks for the support and I hope you all will be 'happy' with the ending /grins. **


	5. Chapter 4 My Name is?

**Chapter 4 My Name is….?**

"He's not in the south…."

"Nor the north…"

"Not even the East and West."

"Where could he be!" a hooded figure shouted all the pent up anger. She was the leader of the Mekakushi Dan, yet she saw it with her own eyes – her friend jumping down to his death.

"D-Dan-chou, calm down!" Kano pats Kido on her shoulders. "Panicking will only make the matters worse."

"It's impossible! How could he just disappear like that?" Momo shook her head in confusion. "It's been days and we still couldn't find him."

"…. Yes, it isn't possible," a boy who had been quiet the whole time suddenly spoke, and all eyes were on him. "I-I saw it with my o-own eyes…" he said softly. "Nobody could've survived that wound… neither Android nor human."

Everyone's face darkened at what Shintarou had said. His IQ was one of the best within the team, and his judgments were one of the best as well. And since he said that….

The phone inside his pocket vibrated as he took it out.

In the screen, Ene, the blue haired girl was sobbing silently. At every snivel she made, the phone would vibrate once. "S-Stupid Master! Don't go making the situation worse than it is now! T-Think positively!"

Shintarou flinched at Ene's words before saying, "T-That's right, he might still be alright. Maybe someone came and saved him," he said weakly. "He'll probably be eating and sleeping right now, haha…" However, everyone already knew the answer within their minds.

Konoha couldn't have survived that wound.

After the incident, every single team mate had been searching frantically for Konoha. However… the young albino boy was nowhere to be seen no matter how difficult and how far they searched. They all felt frustrated and hopeless.

They had lost a member right in front of their eyes.

"If it was Ayano… what do you think she would do?" Seto asked as he was comforting Mary with one hand.

"Seto. Don't even think about it. Didn't we come to a conclusion?" Kido glared at him. "After that accident… We shouldn't involve her in any of these anymore."

Kido coughed softly and continued, "I don't want Ayano to get hurt again. It's best if she doesn't know. Any word of this to her and I… I'll…." Kido was lost for words.

"Just keep it a secret from her alright?" Kano spoke up for her.

Everyone nodded as they called it a day.

If Konoha still hasn't been found tomorrow… They will stop the search.

* * *

><p>'<em>Haruka, want to have lunch together?'<em>

'_Konoha, wanna play baseball later?'_

'_Haruka, you idiot!'_

'_Konoha, you idiot!'_

I woke up with my face dripping of sweat. It was really bothering me now. I could feel it somehow. Something was going to happen today.

"Are you alright? Your face is paler than usual," Ayano said worriedly as soon as she saw me. "Did you get another nightmare?"

I nodded slightly.

I keep on remembering the memories of others… but why couldn't I remember the memories of my own?

"Ayano, I…."

"Ahhh! Look at the time!" Ayano interrupted me as she rushed to the door. "I have to get going! A few caretakers at the nursery had to leave for some urgent matters, so I have to settle the kids first!" she said and slammed the door shut.

Before she left the building, the door behind her opened.

I slowly closed the door behind me as Ayano looked at me in surprise.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>… Even though I said that…<p>

"Onii-chan! Can we play baseball with you?" a few small boys came to me. "Pleaaaaaase?"

However, before I even agreed they had placed a baseball bat in my hands. "Let's play let's play!" they tugged at my shirt.

I gave a heavy sigh before leading them out. "Take care of them!" I could hear Ayano shouting from inside.

Taking care is something I can never do properly.

But… the feeling of the bat on my hands was familiar. I remember… playing this with someone before.

"Here I go!" a small boy threw the baseball at me.

*Bong!*

The ball had flown far beyond their reach.

After hours till the sun had almost set and the sky was painted in an orange hue, the boys finally got tired and agreed to go back into the nursery.

"Onii-chan is really good in baseball!" they praised. "Did Big Brother play it before?"

"I… think so…"

"What is Onii-chan's name?" one of the girls came near me, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I…. I…. don't know."

At this, the kids suddenly retreated far away from me and stood behind Ayano. "Ayano-nee-sama!" the kids cried. "Stay away from him!"

"He's scary!"

"Eh?" Ayano who was busy cleaning the windows stared at me. "What did you do?"

I could only stare at her and the kids in silence.

"Mama and papa said that people who don't tell you their names are bad people! Stay away from Ayano-nee-sama!" they repeated.

"Oh my…" Ayano rubbed the kid's head and comforted the rest. "It's not that Onii-chan here doesn't want to tell you, but he doesn't remember."

"He's lying! He's cheating on Ayano-nee-sama!" one of the kids cried.

Conclusion: I hate kids.

Some of them even cried in tears to convince Ayano. It is now or never…

"My name…" I paused just to see everyone staring at me- including Ayano.

"Is Konoha."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words: Ahahahaha, I'm so screwed (;v;)/ *hugs pillow* Kuroha is EXTREMELY out of character... Ah, but don't worry about it cause he'll be back to himself, soon!**


	6. Chapter 5 Truth or Lies?

**Chapter 5 Truth or Lies?**

"So…. Konoha… was it?" Ayano called me as she hummed happily. It seems like knowing my name had made her mood much better.

"Ayano, I…." I couldn't bring myself to tell her that was all I knew.

"Ah, someone's waving at us," Ayano interrupted yet again as she pointed to the opposite side of the road. My eyes were stuck onto the one boy standing directly opposite us. However, the evening sun was blocking both of our eyesight.

"Konoha! Hide!" Ayano had pushed me so hard that I fell into a bush nearby hard on my back. She clapped her hands together once in front of her chest to show she is apologizing to me before the boy came over.

"It would be hard to explain you to him, so stay there for a moment!" Ayano whispered apologetically as she turned away.

"Ayano, what are you doing at this hour?" the boy asked once he came over. He wore a red jersey, his hair seemed messy and he was panting quite badly, as if he had been running for hours. Ayano flinched a little at his question, before answering awkwardly, "I-I was helping out at the n-nursery, so…"

"Anything could happen at night, do you need me to walk you home?" he reached to grab Ayano's wrist, but Ayano dodged him. After that both of them had surprised looks on each of their faces.

"I-I-I'll be fine! Really!" Ayano smiled forcefully at him and stepped back a little. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was looking… for a friend."

"Was that friend of yours the one who went missing?" she frowned, "He hasn't been found yet?"

At this, the black haired boy shook his head in disappointment.

_Damn, the leaves in this bush are blocking my view, I can't see his face! _I cursed silently.

The boy gave a long sigh, before continuing, "We gave up. We couldn't find him for days."

"But he could be wandering somewhere! Alive and well-"

"AYANO!" shouted the boy angrily before he paused at the awkward silence. "I-I…"

"I saw him die before my eyes."

My heart was beating faster and faster. I didn't know why. This isn't related to me, is it?

Ayano gasped as she looked at him. "Are you really alright Shintarou? Did you hurt yourself in anyway-?" however, whatever that came next was awkward silence.

Shintarou_?_

I know that name. I said it before. But who is he to me?

"I'll try to find him when I have the time. Could you tell me his features? Or anything related to him? His name?" Ayano was really worried. Somewhat typical of her. That's why I said that her kindness would kill her. "Come on, I trust in you just as much as you have trust in me."

Shintarou hesitated for a moment, before saying, "White hair, tied to ponytail, red eyes, and tall."

All right that couldn't be me.

"What about his name?" she tried to ask for more information, but the tired boy just kept quiet. Seeing as it was pointless to keep pushing him, Ayano gave up and smiled, "Alright, I'll take note of anyone with those features. I mean, look at us; we are surrounded by people with either dark brown or black haired people. Anyone with white hair would stand out like a sore thumb!" she laughed.

"Yea, I guess so…" Shintarou gave out a small and faint smile.

Somehow, when I saw him smile, I felt a strange feel of anger crawl down my spine. Why? I don't hate him. So why am I feeling like this?

'_Oh yes you hate him.'_

'_You poor poor soul, did you forget?'_

* * *

><p>It was another wave of headache, and this time, I could hear a voice, loud and clear, hissing in it.<p>

"W-What did I forget?" I closed my eyes and stammered. However, when I opened my eyes once more…. The scenery had changed.

I was no longer standing in a bush, but darkness.

Pitch black.

Before I knew it, something had coiled itself around me. It was as huge as a house, and it had an ominous feel to it. That feeling tells you that you should run immediately if you see it.

And there it was, a black head coming into view, it's cold and wet tongue flickering onto my skin. I had tried to struggle my way out, but the snake's grip was hard and any tries to break free would end up hurting me.

'_Fate can be a cruel, cruel existence,' _its voice hissed in my head. _'Why are you obeying it?'_

"What do you mean obeying it? I had been living my own way-"

'_And that is the way fate had gave you,' _even though it did not have the features of a human, I could feel it smiling, smirking at my weak self.

I had a feeling; this snake knows who I am.

I was scared, but being scared wouldn't do a thing. I lifted my head and stared straight into the snake's eyes. "Tell me, who am I?"

The snake seemed surprised for a moment, before flicking its tongue again in delight. _'A brave one I see. Normally the people who come in here are so afraid of me that they would end up in my belly haha,' _it hissed. _'Very well, to reward your courage, I will tell you everything.'_

'D-Don't listen to h-him!' a soft and frail voice cried. The snake had let me go and moved aside, revealing a boy, tangled in the snake's slithering tail.

That white hair and red eyes…

"You are Konoha?" I stared disbelievingly. He had looked exactly like me, except our colors were completely different.

'Whatever that had happened, it wasn't anyone's fault!' he shouted but ended up coughing puddles of blood on the pitch black ground.

"Hang in there!" I rushed to him, trying to release him from the snake's tail. "I-I'll get you out-"

'_It's uselessssss,_' the snake hissed and with a swipe of the tail, I was yanked away from Konoha.

'_Let me tell you about those eyes of yours first,' the snake said, completely ignoring Konoha who was behind it. 'This sad young man here had the Awakening eyes, the ability to change himself to whatever form he wanted.'_

"And what does this have to do with me?" I glared, noticing the danger I was in. This snake was serious. It would kill me in one bite.

'_You were the form he had changed into.'_

That one sentence had caught me off guard.

'That's right; you were no one to begin with. You are just his substitute.'

"W-What?" I stammered as I fell to the ground. The snake laughed, _'I always find humans as the most stupid beings in this world, so gullible, so innocent, so naïve.'_

"I am not anyone's substitute! I-I am…" I could not continue my sentence.

The snake, seeing my pathetic self, laughed harder as it hissed, 'See? You really are no one!'

It moved its head closer to my ear, whispering, 'Did you know who drove you to this world?'

I looked up to the snake, its yellow eyes gleaming.

'_It was Shintarou.'_

My heart throbbed as it continued, 'He was the one who made you jump off the cliff. The one who did not save you even though you were right in front of him.'

"That's not true…"

'_What is there to lie? It's the truth. Suck it up and accept it!'_

"Ayano trusted him…"

'_She has been lying to you too, didn't you know?'_

Ayano… lied to me?

'_All those happy moments you had with her, it was because you were Konoha's substitute. If you really were a random stranger, she wouldn't even have bothered you and would have left you rotting on the streets!'_

"Everyone… was lying to me?"

'No! Don't listen to it!' Konoha's weak voice cried from the back of the snake. 'Ayano really cared for you!'

'_Oh, that red scarfed girl. Yet another one with fragmented memories.'_

"What do you mean?" I stared at the snake.

'_Didn't you know? She died once.'_

'_That silly girl, she thought she could obtain the red eyes if she suicide alone. Well, I was in a good mood that day and so decided to let her live on._' And the snake gave a sinister grin. 'However, she will die again, soon, thanks to the same people who had made her suicide.'

Who?

'The kids with the red eyes.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words: AHHHHH someone kill me now ;_; I wrote this when I was half asleep... and so it turned out like this sobs. Thanks to this I might not update it for some time due to my mental breakdown /sobs yet again**

**The next chapter should be the last of this story I guess. Thanks to the people who actually read it to this point *bows down in gratitude***


	7. Chapter 6 The King of the Tragedy

**Chapter 7 King of the Tragedy**

As I opened my eyes, I found myself stuck in the exact same bush again. And I was just in time to see Shintarou leave as Ayano waved him goodbye.

"Konoha I'm really sorryyyy!" she immediately turned back to face me once Shintarou was out of sight. "He's a really sensitive person so I didn't want to cause any misunderstandings!"

My heart hurts.

"What misunderstandings?" I stared at her.

"E-Erm… you knowww," Ayano immediately turned away, "W-When a boy and a g-girl are found being together, j-just the two of them…" her voice was getting softer and softer till I couldn't even make out the words she said.

"Your face is red," I held her face with my hands, before she pushed them away and retreated a few steps away from me. "W-What are you doing Konoha?!" she flustered.

"So you do hate me…" I said softly.

Ayano flinched at the words as she cried, "No, it's nothing like that! It's just that you scared me for a moment, suddenly touching me like that!"

For once, my heart was as light as a feather. I moved a few steps towards Ayano, embracing her within my arms. "I thought you were sick, but it's good that you are alright." I was actually happy, that she said she doesn't hate me.

"K-Konoha?" her eyes were wide and shocked. "W-What came over you?"

"If you don't hate me, do you like me?"

Ayano tried to struggle out of my grip, but I didn't let her. I don't want to let her go, even if she really lied to me.

"Konoha! Stop it! You're really scaring me!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"What do you think of Shintarou?"

"W-What do you mean by that?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"N-No!"

"Then who is he?" I pressed on, unwilling to let her escape this time.

"Shintarou is just a friend! And what happened to you Konoha? You're acting really weird!" she refused to look at me. "Now let's go back, it's getting dark," Ayano said as I slowly release her from my arms.

However, I did not move from my spot.

"Konoha…?"

"Thank you, for everything."

Ayano immediately frowned as she said, "Why are you saying it like that? It sounds as if you are going to leave me," she forced a smile, "Don't joke around like that, it isn't funny…"

It isn't a joke.

I knew… if I wanted to protect her, I must leave her.

Slowly, I walked pass the zebra crossing, the road separating the both of us.

From the first day, the way you combed my hair, greeted me as you saw me, smiled whenever you see me… Slowly, bit by bit, I noticed that I had gradually liked you. But those feelings had continued growing… and now I am very sure that I like you very much, to the extent I love you.

Because you made my life colorful.

"I will absolutely protect you."

But in order to do so…. I must deal with those kids first.

And I don't want you to see it.

I had no time to lose. The snake had told me. She was going to die…** today**.

* * *

><p>Silently, Ayano stood at where she was, her tears dropping from her cheek.<p>

"Why would you leave me… Don't you know I like you? Idiot!" she sobbed quietly. Gripping her fist, she suddenly cried, "Konoha! Wait for me!"

I flinched, completely not expecting that she would rush over.

As she ran cross the road, the pedestrian light suddenly turned red.

"AYANO!"

However, it was too late.

A truck had ran her over.

* * *

><p>I held her twisted and lifeless body, her blood staining my hands. I was laughing, yet I was crying.<p>

I was laughing at how pathetic I was, and crying because how cruel fate could be.

I don't want this ending.

* * *

><p>I shall restart this day over and over again, until you make it to tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Words: This turned out quite different from what I wanted... oh well facewalls  
>Note that there will be a next chapter ;v; <strong>


	8. Chapter 7 Heat Haze Daze

**Chapter 7 Heat Haze Daze**

I woke up with my face dripping of sweat. Jumping awake, I bumped into Ayano who was beside me.

"Are you alright? Your face is paler than usual," Ayano said worriedly as soon as she saw me. "Did you get another nightmare?"

My yellow eyes only stared at her in a shock. Wasn't she… dead?

Did my wish come true?

I only nodded my head in confusion.

"Ahhh! Look at the time!" Ayano interrupted me as she rushed to the door. "I have to get going! A few caretakers at the nursery had to leave for some urgent matters, so I have to settle the kids first!" she said as she reached for the door.

**It's just like yesterday.**

"Ayano! Wait!" I cried out as she paused in her steps and looked at me, "What is it?"

"I'm coming with you!" I said immediately, grabbing her hand as my eyes became watery, "Please don't leave me!"

Her eyes widened with her face blushing. "Don't say such words that are easy to misunderstand mister!" she giggled.

_Mister….?_ That's right; I have not told her my name until that evening.

She held the door open, and together side by side, we left the house together.

* * *

><p>As we walked through the park to the nursery, tall buildings lined the streets.<p>

Once we cross that street, we will reach the nursery. Everything will be alright once we cross the street.

"Mister?" she turned to me as I held her hand. "What's wrong?"

"We're crossing the road," I looked away. "And my name is not Mister." At this, she pouted and complained, "You were the one who didn't want to tell me!"

I frowned as she kept quiet, before saying, "Sorry, I did not mean it…"

"I am Konoha," and before I knew it, the pedestrian light had turned green. I gulped as we crossed it hand in hand. "Geez, I'm not a kid you know. I'm fine crossing the road myself," she looked away, trying to act angry. I could only smile and say, "Okay okay, I got it."

1 more step.

And we had finally reached the other side of the road.

I gave a long breath,_ 'is it over?' I asked myself._

"Konoha…. Right?" she was happy. "Well, let's start over again! Nice to meet you, Konoha!"

'_**Did you really think it will all be over like that?'**__ something laughed and hissed in my head._

I immediately turned back and heard the sound of something snapping, before everyone around us was pointing above us.

* * *

><p>I shouted her name but she did not notice. A building under construction was beside us, and the metal bars had fall from the highest floor. The main point of it was, the metal bars were falling towards us.<p>

'_This was different from yesterday!' _my eyes widened.

With a push on her back, Ayano stumbled to the side of the pathway as the metal bars rained down upon me.

"KONOHA!" she screamed from the side. "Konoha? Konoha! Where are you?!" she crawled back up as she tried to lift the metal bars on me. A crowd had gathered around us, some taking photos with their hand phones, some saying words of pity and prayers. However, Ayano was desperately trying to lift the metal bars which were a few meters longer than her.

"Konoha you idiot! Why did you save me?!" she fell to the ground along with her tears, a lump of blue black formed on her left ankle where she had twisted it as she fell down earlier.

….

"Because you couldn't save yourself," I said as she immediately looked back up. "Konoha?!"

Flinging away at the heavy metal bars piled on me, Ayano stared at me with her teary eyes. "Did you think I will die because of something like that?" I sighed and squatted down beside her. My body was not of a human's. That's what I knew. Damages at this extent wouldn't hurt me too badly.

"You idiot! Making me worry like that!" she wiped her tears away.

I slowly supported her up, asking, "Are we still going to the nursery?" she looked at me before replying, "Of course, the children are waiting there. Excuse us! We need to pass!" Ayano cried to the crowd but all of them were busy taking pictures and talking to each other that none of them moved. I took a few steps towards them, and with a glare, they immediately moved backwards in fear.

Ayano giggled at that, but I only gave a long sigh. She was hiding something from me.

"Your leg," I pointed. "Injured."

* * *

><p>Shintarou was lazily lying on his bed, resting his body and also his mind while at it.<p>

"Master, are you alright?" a worried voice asked from his computer screen as a blue haired girl appeared. "You've been like this for some time…"

"Just leave me be," he sighed heavily.

"Is it because they officially cancelled the search?" Ene asked as Shintarou flinched. Seeing his reaction, Ene continued, "You shouldn't blame yourself for what had happened. I'm sure that Konoha wouldn't have wanted it to be this way," she said quietly.

"I… just can't believe it, nor can I accept it," the boy in the red jersey said. "It all happened so quickly…"

Ene just kept quiet for a bit.

"Master… you know.."

"Master?"

"Master!"

"Why you… Master!"

HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Shintarou had literally jumped out of his bed and landed on the floor on his butt. "Ene! What was that for?!" he shouted angrily, "I'm not in a mood to play with you now! Don't simply go pressing that siren!"

Holding the siren's button, Ene said, "Finally you decided to pay attention to me!" and pouted. "Okay I'm listening!" Shintarou gently caressed his innocent ears. "What is it?"

"I was about to say… We could always go searching for him on our own," the cyber girl grinned at him. "I'll go with you, so let's go!"

Shintarou could only stare at the girl in his computer screen dumbfounded, before cracking a smile and saying, "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Alrighty where do we start…." Ene said in Shintarou's phone. "We could always check the newsfeed if anyone had seen a white haired boy on Facebook or Twitter or Tumblr. People boast and post things about anything nowadays," Shintarou said as he slowly browsed with his phone.<p>

"Master! Stop here!" Ene froze the whole screen. A certain post had caught her attention.

It was a post by a random schoolgirl, nothing unusual, but the photo attached to it was…. Metal bars falling onto a figure that they knew so well.

"Is that Konoha….?" Shintarou stared at the blurry figure under the falling metal bars. "His clothes are black…" Ene interrupted him as she said, "It's probably the shadows, but it still worth a try! And it's nearby too," she looked at the address below.

"Have you calmed down?" I asked Ayano as we slowly walked to the nursery. The girl with the red scarf only nodded her head as she gave a peace sign, "It'll take more than that to make me upset!" and her hand hit my face, "Ah, my bad!"

I rolled my eyes at her. Oh well, it is this side of her that I came to love. And I won't let anything harm her.

"All for nothing again…" Shintarou stared at the scene where there were police blocking the debris on the road. His phone vibrated in his pocket as Ene said through his earphones, "Might as well look around, there might be clues or witnesses."

Shintarou had accidentally bumped into someone as he was talking to Ene. He immediately bowed down and repeated, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Ene gave a facepalm at this.

"Will we really be alright out here alone…" Ene thought hopelessly.


	9. Chapter 8 It Isn't Over Yet

**Chapter 8 It Isn't Over Yet**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Ayano-<strong>_

"Geez, I'm really fine! You don't have to do this!" I was complaining as Konoha carried me behind his back.

"You don't want your injury to worsen right?" he only sighed. "Can you get any clumsier?"

"Well, who was the one who pushed me away!" I cried, but I regretted it the next second. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't even be alive right now… 'And here I am, blaming him.' I thought as I buried my face against his back.

Konoha said nothing, quietly carrying me as he walked towards the nursery.

"Ayano nee-chan! You're…. late?" the children were dumbfounded as I reached the nursery in Konoha's arms.

"Sorry! Something happened on the way so-" but it was then I realized that the children were not paying attention to what I was saying. Instead, they were all singing….

"Ayano and Mister sitting on a tree! K-I-S-S-"

"YOU GUYSSSSS!" I shouted as they ran away playfully from me. "Who taught you these kind of stuff?!"

Even though it was faint, but I heard a soft giggle from Konoha.

When he noticed me looking at him, his smile immediately faded to his normal faceless expression, saying one sentence,

"You're an idiot."

I smiled in reply, "Only an idiot can identify an idiot of its own kind!"

I don't know why, but there was a soft, warm feeling inside me, unable to be explained by words. I was happy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Konoha-<em>**

Time flew by as the sun was setting, and the last child had returned home. The sky was painted in crimson red as I carried Ayano on my back again, only two of us walking on the empty street.

Ayano was hiding her face in my back as we headed home.

Only a little bit more, and the day will be over.

"Stop right there!" an unfamiliar voice cried from behind us. As I turned behind, a man with a hood on his face was standing behind us.

"Give me your money and maybe I'll spare your lives!" he grinned sinisterly, slowly taking out a dagger from his pocket.

"K-Konoha…" Ayano's hand was shaking on my shoulders. It was easy to see she didn't know what to do, and she was trying to be brave and was deliberately trying to figure a way out of this.

"Bitch, are you even listening?!" he shouted and I felt Ayano flinch behind me.

Steadily, I set her down on the ground, as I stood between her and the might-be-robber.

'What is this human thinking? Threatening me?' I almost laughed. But what Ayano did later, made me laugh even more.

"Konoha! Run! I won't let him hurt you!" Ayano cried from behind, but I did not move from my spot.

I placed my right hand on her head, patting her head gently. "Close your eyes."

"I'm not going to risk you being in danger! Don't stay here because of my leg injury! I'll just pass him my purse so-"

"Close your eyes," I repeated. "3 seconds."

"What?"

"Just close it for 3 seconds." I turned back to her with a small smile.

Even though she seemed to be in doubt, hesitantly, she shut her eyes closed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Ayano-<em>**

'What could Konoha possibly accomplish in 3 seconds?' I thought. We are actually in danger, our lives could be lost, and there he is making these cold jokes? Then again… it is his cold jokes that calmed me down instead of how a normal person would react when they were being robbed.

…3

…2

…1

The next thing I knew after I opened my eyes, everything was red.

Bloody red.

"K-Kono… ha?" I stammered. He was standing in front of what seems like a lump of meat, beaten up to the point where I wouldn't even think that lump was a human if not for the torn pieces of cloth around it.

"I'm done," he gave me a smile. But it wasn't his usual small, quiet smile. With a few drops of blood on his face, he gave a distorted, sick and crazy smile.

I stood with my mouth gaped wide, eyes wide and staring at the blood stained boy before me.

He reached out his blood stained hand to me, saying, "I've disposed of him," with a smile. "Let's go back."

However, I did not take his hand. Neither did I ever wish to.

Curious, he stopped in his tracks, staring into me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" Konoha asked.

I couldn't keep it in anymore. "What do you mean 'What's wrong'?! You just killed someone!" I was afraid. "How can you actually remain calm, as if nothing even happened?!"

Konoha gave a slight frown to me, "He tried to kill us. So I killed him first."

"It's a person's life we are talking about!" I shouted at him angrily. How could he! His way of thinking is definitely wrong!

"That man could have had a family! A wife or maybe his child! Waiting for him to come back home! A-and yet y-you…" I couldn't bear to finish my sentence.

You killed him.

"It isn't like you are sure he has a family." Konoha replied nonchalantly. "For all you know, he might actually be a single lonely crazy robber who robs people for the fun of it," he laughed, "He should be happy to be put out of his misery."

"No, Konoha, you're wrong!" I stepped back from him. "What you're doing is definitely wrong!" I took another step away from him. And I did not notice, one step away from him is the same as another step towards the road behind me.

Konoha must have noticed it as he grabbed my hand, as I felt the warm red liquid dripping onto my hand. "Let me go!"

Instead, his grip tightened as Konoha suddenly said, "I won't let you go! Never again! I'll make sure you make it through today!"

"W-What do you mean by that…?"

Konoha seemed as if he had something to say, and he was so close to saying it out before another voice could be heard instead of his.

A boy wearing a red jersey walked towards us, asking, "Ayano? What are you doing here-?!" the look on his face changed immediately the moment he saw the corpse a few feet in front of me, and a blood stained Konoha beside.

"W-What …happened ..here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words: Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! T_T My exams finally ended so it's time for me to spam my keyboard! I'm really sorry ;_; Have some KuroAya! ... And this story might be longer than I expected again.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 The Endless Loop

**Finally managed to finish this chapter in a somewhat satisfying way /sobs. Thanks for the support guys! I'm really happy that some people actually took some time to read this! ;_;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 The Endless Loop<strong>

"What are you doing here?" After moments of silence, Shintarou asked, his voice sounding emotionless, but it was slightly tinted with fear hidden in it. But I said nothing but smile.

"Ayano stay away from him! He's dangerous!" pointing at me angrily, "What did you do to Ayano?!"

"I only protected her from this guy here," I pointed at the lump of meat beside me.

"And what are you going to do about this corpse? The police or someone will realize it, and things won't be pretty by then," Shintarou glared at me. "Ayano we should leave him before we get involved in this!"

"B-But he…"

"I only need to get rid of this trash right?" with a smile, a black snake slithered out from my sleeve. It's head the size of my own, it devoured the lump of meat, bite by bite. As I turned behind to face them, Shintarou was stepping away from me.

"Master? Master?! What happened?" a voice could be heard from his pocket.

Shintarou said nothing but took out his phone, a blue haired girl in the screen, she looked around. At first her face was full of curiosity, before it slowly twisted into fear and agony.

"K-Konoha?! Is that really you?! "

Before I even said a word nor done anything, tears had dripped down her face in the screen. "K-Konoha… I'm glad you're fine…"

'E..ne…' a soft voice called out from my head. It was Konoha. When did he wake up?

"Konoha you know them?" Ayano asked timidly. "They are Shintarou, and that's Ene in the phone." Ene was looking at my with those pleading eyes as she cried, "Don't you remember? It's me! Ene! Konoha can't you remember me?!"

But my feelings betrayed her. With a smile as I lick off the blood on my fingers. "Ene? Who's that?" Because deep inside, I knew I wasn't Konoha.

But I just have the urge to see them all in despair.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" I asked with a grin.

"T-That can't be…" Ene sunk back from the screen. She remained quiet as a lonely drop of tear rolled down.

"E-Ene? Grab a hold of yourself! Ene?!" Shintarou shouted at her but she gave no response. "Konoha what did you do?!"

"I only told her the truth," I straightened some disarrayed hair with my fingers. "I don't know her."

"Do you really not remember?! She's Ene! The person who cared for you more than any of us! How could you-"

Before he finished his sentence, I interrupted, "Did you expect me to be grateful or lovey dovey with her just because she cared for me? Is she stupid?"

"Stop it…"

"Just how stupid are the people nowadays?"

"Stop it!"

"Who would care so much for a stranger? There has to be an ulterior motive or anything. It is impossible for a human to help another without expecting anything in return," I sighed.

"STOP IT! YOU AREN'T HARUKA! NOR KONOHA!" the girl blasted from inside the phone. Her eyes gleamed in blood red, and her expression was telling me she is serious and was going all out.

"Ene calm down! There has to be another way to-" however the boy was blasted far away by her in a flash of light, his phone floating in mid air.

"SHUT UP SHINTAROU!" she screamed angrily as the air around us suddenly became cold. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"Ene please calm down! Violence won't solve anything!" Ayano pleaded behind Shintarou as she tended to his wounds. "It will only hurt you further!"

"If I let this man live I will hurt myself even more!" her voice contained so much anger and resentment that I had flinched slightly at it. "He's not the Haruka I know, nor is he Konoha! Konoha died back there! I won't let him dirty his name or image!"

I said nothing but smirked at her. I hated people who were like her. So pure, so innocent, unaware of the state the world was in. It just made me have the urge to tease them to the point where they will break down by themselves, then laugh at their pathetic selves before killing them.

"If you were to disappear, I will too. Both of us shall disappear from the world together," she suddenly calmed down as a red button appeared on the screen. "That is the least I can do for you, Konoha…"

"Sorry to interrupt your fantasy, but things won't go the way you want," I walked towards the floating phone. "I have a reason to live and shall not die here just because of a stupid phone."

"The person Konoha who you wanted to kill is already dead. I am not Konoha."

"My name… is Kuroha."

Without warning, I felt someone pull my hand as I started running away from Ene and Shintarou. Ayano grabbed my hand herself, and she was dashing forward as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until we were quite some distance away from them that Ayano had slowed down until she came to a complete stop, panting tiredly as she leaned against a lamppost by the roadside.<p>

"Shintarou said he will handle Ene," she panted, "So he asked… me to lead you… away from her… for now," Ayano said, her face showing nothing but depression. "But how… could you say something… like that to her…"

"I don't know her."

"Even so!" she grabbed my hands hard, "I don't want to see … a friend of mine so sad!" her tears would not stop flowing down. "I'm sick of seeing everyone in pain while I can't do a single thing!"

"I…"

"Ayano!" I cried as soon as I found out what was wrong.

The sound of metal snapping could be heard as the lamp post suddenly slanted towards Ayano, as I pushed her away, the lamp post had clamped me under it. What's worse was, I had pushed her onto the road.

"Konoha!" she tried to stand up, but her leg was swollen up from earlier… and she couldn't move.

A figure stood behind me as I turned behind.

"Shintarou… save Ayano!" I shouted for the first time.

He stood there dumbfounded with Ene in his hands. Could he not understand such simple language?!

"Ayano is stuck there!" I repeated, hoping he would dash to get her to the side… because a truck was going towards her. But he still stood there, doing nothing.

I attempted to send a black snake after her to grab her to the side, but for some reason, the snake wouldn't obey me. Instead, it curled itself to me and the lamp post, making it harder for me to move. But WHY?!

"SHINTAROU! SNAP OUT OF IT!" I roared as he finally jumped. "K-Ko… Kuroha?!"

"SAVE AYANO!" I shouted to the top of my lungs as the truck could be seen.

Shintarou was dashing as fast as he could, which was as slow as a tortoise to me. He tried to carry Ayano, but it would seem that his stamina was not enough….

I cursed as I tried to move the lamp post away, but the black snake wouldn't let me, instead it curled up in such strength that I could do nothing against it.

"Damn it so that's what you were after!" I shouted in anger as I saw the faint shadow of a giant snake before me.

"**She can never be saved. Give it up," the snake hissed at me. "It is her fate. And I won't let anyone change it."**

"He could change it! Shintarou might be able to change what I couldn't!" I decided to hang on to my last hope. When I turned over to them, Shintarou had managed to support Ayano on his shoulder.

But the truck was already so close, honking at them, refusing to stop.

I saw Ayano's lips move, and with a push, she pushed Shintarou to the side of the road, as she reached out her hands to me.

Even though we were some distance from each other, I could hear her asking softly…

"Why….?"

The black snake had disappeared from sight, and my restraints were gone.

Running past Shintarou, I grabbed onto Ayano's stiff body, her blood flowing away from her every second that passes.

It was the same as that day…

I hugged her cold body, but this time, no tears fell anymore.

Instead, I placed her body at the side as I slowly made my way to the boy not too far from me.

"I trusted you… But you couldn't change it," I glared at him. "If only you didn't appear… She would have survived…"

"Stay away from master you monster!" I could hear Ene shout from the phone in his hand. "You aren't Konoha! You're just a monster!"

Is that so…?

"If I am a monster…. It means I'll have to behave like one too." I only dashed forward slightly, meeting face to face with a shocked Shintarou. "If you didn't appear…" I held his neck between my fingers, squeezing in hard as he moaned in pain.

"S-Stop it! Pick on someone your own size!" Ene cried, glaring at me angrily from his phone that had dropped on the floor.

Pausing for a bit, I loosened up my hand, dropping Shintarou onto the ground. "That's true. A man should always pick on someone his own size. However…." I picked up the phone on the ground. "Monsters are not men."

The screen started cracking as Ene's wails of agony vibrated from the phone. It only took a tiny ounce of strength, and the whole phone broke into pieces of metal scraps, dropping to the ground as I released my hand.

His eyes wide with fear and despair, you could not possibly feel how satisfied I was. While I strangled him, Shintarou no longer struggled, but only shivered in fear.

"W-Why…" he stuttered. " H-How did… it come to this…? Did… I make a …. mistake somewhere? … Where did I go wrong?!" his voice started to break as I tightened my grip, and crack goes his neck.

Throwing his lifeless body onto the road, I picked up Ayano, a small tear dropping down. But it wasn't mine.

_'S-Stop it….' _Konoha cried inside me._ 'Stop hurting them! Ayano will never forgive you if you hurt them!'_ he shouted with anger for the first time.

"Whether she forgives me or not doesn't matter to me. What I only want is, for her to live on." I stopped and said.

_'Just living wouldn't make anyone happy! If Ayano found out you killed everyone for her to live on… She'll suicide herself!'_

"SHUT UP!" A groan could be heard as Konoha no longer spoke. He must have fallen asleep again.

"Don't you know… I have no other way to protect her… This is the only way. And I will never repeat the same mistake you did, Konoha," staring at the sun, I swore, "I'll keep repeating and repeating, until you make it to tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's words : I swear I will make the next repeat the 'last' sobs, I just couldn't get a satisfying ending ;_;**


	11. Chapter 10 Melody of Time

**Chapter 11 Melody of Time**

As the clock ticks on, I always ended up crouching on the ground, holding onto the same corpse loop after loop. No matter how many times I tried, tried, and tried, tomorrow never comes. It was always that sunset that sickens me, that stench of blood which floods the air. I could only stare at my half faded hands, saying, "Why can't I save her…. Why can't I die instead of her?"

"Mama told me before; there is no one who is capable of changing the fate of this world." A blonde haired girl sat beside me as she gazed upon me with her huge ruby red eyes. "Even if you kill everyone, she won't be saved."

Then what is it that I am able to do..?

8 blurry figures stood with their backs against me. Even though I couldn't see their faces, I knew them very well. "You can never achieve something alone," the girl stood up and reached her hand out to me. "Ayano might be precious to you, but she is a family to us too!"

"There's no need to carry the burden all alone," Kido turned back with a smile. "We've got your back."

"Say, Konoha, you're still Konoha aren't you? Though I must say you've gotten pretty pale, did you bleach yourself? Oh and dude you dyed your hair as well? And why are you wearing yellow contacts?" he stared at my face, "Are you cosplaying or something? When's the event- Ugh!" and there he goes crouching on the ground after Kido landed a hit on his stomach as she growled, "Way to ruin the mood Kano."

"Kano's probably trying to say that you are you no matter what, no need to be shy with us!" Seto walked towards me and patted my back.

"B-But I've killed you all so many times…" images of every encounter from the past loops were flashing past my mind. I did such a horrible thing, yet they… are they really going to forgive me? Just like that?

"You're already at your limit aren't you?" Mary held my half faded hand. "Two loops… no, one loop left. If you use anymore of your powers you'll really disappear from this world." She said seriously. "Repeating time over and over again takes a toll on your body, no matter if you are a mortal or immortal. It's similar to slowly killing yourself."

"Konoha, there's no need to change your name or anything. You are fine just the way you are." Momo laughed, "But this time, look for us alright? Since we probably won't remember this when time goes repeat on us again, but you can. We'll beat the crap out of that worm!"

"Old lady, it's a snake."

"You focus too much on the details Hibiya! It's a worm I tell you! A worm!"

For the first time, someone actually reached out their hands to me. I was all wrong about them. They did not abandon me; it was me who had abandoned them…

With a wry smile and unable to stop the tears from flowing, I choked out, "Yea,"

I'm not alone anymore.

Before everything distorted, behind a lamppost, I saw a faint white figure, smiling at me with his red eyes.

* * *

><p>"Ayano, come with me!" the moment I blinked open my eyes, I had found myself barging into Ayano's room. "Bring me to the them!"<p>

The poor girl had immediately jerked up at the sudden noise, her bed head scaring me for a few seconds before she hid under the blanket, "W-W-What are you doing?!" and before I knew it, I fell to the ground without knowing what had hit me.

This was the first morning. The first time in the thousand loops that my cheek was glowing red in the same old morning.

"S-Sorry! Just so you know, girls don't like being seen before they wash up!" Ayano flushed as she tended to my slapped cheek. "It's not my fault!"

"Anything goes for that! Bring me to them!" I rushed, "We don't have time!"

"Which them?" Ayano blinked at me blankly.

* * *

><p>Hidden between tall grey buildings, a small apartment was squashed between them. The angle made it almost impossible to be seen from the main road, and nobody would walk into an alley for no apparent reason.<p>

"This is our secret base!" she pointed at the building and gave a sour look at me, "You better be grateful! I skipped my daycare duties just to bring you here!" I gave a small bow at her and stood by the door. "What business do you have with my little brothers and sisters anyway?" Ayano stared at me curiously. "You might not seem like a bad guy, but I can't help it."

"I need to ask them about…. something." I had almost slipped my tongue for a moment there. This is my last chance. I can't afford to fail again.

But this was the first time I felt so happy. This time, I won't kill them. I am willing to gamble everything I have on this piece of hope. And I won't sit back and let that snake do as it pleases.

As I stood before the front door, I could hear my own heartbeat resonating in my ears. How am I going to face them?

'Hello I'm Konoha. I'm not here to kill you this time.'

"Seems legit." I stared at the door.

"What is?" at this, Ayano popped her head beside me.

"Nothing."

"Come on spill it!" she shook my hand. "Could it be…. Kido? Or is it Momo?"

"… What?"

"Oh no don't tell me it's Mary! She's too young for you!"

"Young is the last word to describe her, she's-"

I stopped halfway as Ayano nudged me, "Well, Mary is?"

The door in front of us suddenly blasted open. Under impulse, I had immediately caught Ayano in my arms as we witness the sight of a smiling face flying past us from the door. Did the snake found us out?!

"Don't come in here till you realize your mistakes!" a voice boomed from inside as Ayano went to the person who flew out earlier. "Kano? Did you anger Kido again?" she gave a sigh as the boy looked surprised as he saw her. "Well boss has been in a bad mood ever since one of our members went missing you see, around the cliff area where Mary lives." Kano caressed his red jaw.

"How does he look like?"

"How you ask…. Let's see, he tied his hair into a ponytail, three moles under his eye and…"Ayano stopped him and asked, "Is this him?" Kano looked around as he asked, "Who?"

"Behind."

The moment he turned to face me, his reaction was somewhat one of a kind. His eyes widened till I could imagine his eyeballs popping out of them and his jaw dropped drastically. "K-K-K" he stammered as he shouted, "Konoha?!"

"What are you saying?" Kido slowly walked out of the apartment and stopped the moment I came into her sight. "Konoha? Why are you here?" her eyes were as wide as Kano's and everyone inside came crowding around me and Ayano, including Shintarou. He was just staring at me with awe, his face paler than any of them as he studied me from head to toe.

"H-How about we continue inside?" Ayano looked around in worry, "I don't think Konoha would like other people to know about this," and I gave a nod. Kido was eyeing at me suspiciously before saying, "Get in."

"Oh my, if it wasn't for the signature moles I would have walked past you without knowing you were Konoha!" Kano was walking around me left to right, "Colors do change a person huh, did you fall into a charcoal pit or something?"

"I would like to hear what had happened after that Konoha." Kido sat directly across me as she crossed her legs on the couch. "Where were you?"

"Don't go ignoring me- Ouch!" Kano cried, and Kido gained two combos in punching him on the jaw again. She clasped her hands together around her bottom face and said, "Continue," as if nothing had happened.

I wasn't sure of it myself. But there is one thing that I am very well sure that I wasn't from this world. The world I came from was from the heat haze. A never ending world created by a medusa that created it for the sake of the human she loved. But what happened after that was a mystery to me. Did they end up together? Or did the human died?

When the 'original' Konoha died after being impaled by the tree branch, I could hear a soft murmur, a small prayer saying, 'I want to live. I'm sorry.'

I stared at Ayano, but not a single word came out from my lips. I don't want her to know the ugly truth. She's fine just the way she is right now.

"T-The truth is!" Ayano broke the silence as all eyes moved from me to her. "I-I picked him up on the streets and let him stay at my place," she explained clearly, "I-It was raining, and h-he had that look on his face… s-so…" the habit of talking softly came back with everyone leaning towards her in order to hear her mumbling.

Kido was getting more and more impatient until what Ayano said was just plain gibberish as she stomped her foot on the ground, turning to us, "Momo, get Ayano some drinks and wait upstairs," she said but Ayano exchanged a look with me worriedly. I didn't know what to say, but I ended up giving her a small smile, before she returned a smile to me as well and went upstairs with Momo quietly.

"Now that she's gone, you can spit it all out right? Right?" Kano pestered as I whacked his face away. "B-Boss, Konoha hit me!" "Well you deserved it." Kido shooed him away and sighed, "So spill it all out now."

As I explained, everyone who was present had the same expression on their faces. Their expressions became more and more horrified as I continued explaining.

* * *

><p>"What will happen if it fails again?" Kido glared at me after I was done talking, drops of cold sweat rolling down her face.<p>

"Ayano will probably die in this world, forever."

* * *

><p>"I'm going down to get some refills, wait here alright?" Momo held the tray with two empty cups and skipped out, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the door slammed shut, the temperature of the surroundings immediately dropped as a thin mist veiled around the room. It was an ominous feel where one could feel their own hair standing at the danger that lurks around them.<p>

"So it's you again." Ayano whispered as a giant black snake appeared from underneath the cupboard.

"I was waiting for you. Heat haze."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Words: Oh god I had no idea what happened to me. I had to rewrite this chapter for around 4 times because I just couldn't get it right! It either ends up with the story unable to continue on, or my mind will go blank on what would happen, so I decided to use this one and pray hard it goes off well!<strong>

***I understand that I have plenty of flaws that are more than the stars in the sky, and I'm grateful that someone had pointed it out for me. The main reason why I would write fanfictions was so that I would be able to get some advice from some of the experienced readers so I can improve more on my writing skills (which is currently extremely low). About the childish writing, I had been trying over and over but I still couldn't get the hang of it and decided to leave it to time and practice . Thanks so much for the support!**


	12. Chapter 11 Epilogue I

**Chapter 12 Epilogue Part I**

**Warning: Yes I am almost done with this story. To avoid misunderstandings, Ayano's Favoring Eyes might not be the same in this story because I needed to give a slight twist in order for the story to continue without making it sound too sudden or awkward.**

* * *

><p>The snake had followed her everywhere. Through the empty hallways were students once crowded on, the empty classroom where she once studied with her dear friend. She knew it very well.<p>

In order to escape the heat haze, one must die in the place of the other.

Ayano could only stare into the sunset. "I guess I just need to die once more, and then everything would be over right?"

By now, she had slowly made her way up to the rooftop, jumping over the fence and sat at the edge of the roof. The strong summer wind blew by her face, threatening to push her off any second.

"**Tell me human, before you die."** Coiling up beside her, the snake said calmly, **"Why would you die for him? If you had only allowed me to eat him up, you wouldn't have to die for him."** It stared into the young girl's grey eyes. **"Why did you stop me on that day?"**

"It just doesn't seem right." The girl pouted as she swings her legs up and down at the edge. "Why must they die? They did nothing wrong! Why …. Why would you break their futures?"

Although it was only a second, but Ayano swore she saw a tear dropping from the snake's piercing eyes. The wariness and nervousness she had slowly subsided as she sat down and continued.

"**Because mine was broken by fate as well."**

* * *

><p>On that rainy day, Konoha had just barely managed to escape the heat haze, and he was warped to a random place - in front of Ayano's apartment. He was confused, tired and too exhausted to realize the black snake that was slowly crawling from behind him.<p>

"Go away." The girl stood before Konoha and the snake as well, whispering in an extremely low voice that only the snake managed to hear. While the boy was cringing onto his ears in pain, her eyes glow blood red, causing the snake to flinch back.

"It would be a favor to me if you would stay away from that boy." Ayano glared at the snake. "Even though you may be the guardian of the heat haze, you are still affected by the red eyes."

"**The favoring eyes…. What are you doing here?"** the snake hissed in anger**. "This boy has nothing to do with you! Do you know what you have just done?!" **the snake which was originally calm and composed suddenly blasted with anger.

Holding her plastic umbrella, Ayano softened her gaze to the boy crouching in front of her.

"**The favoring eyes… The eyes that can make a person do a favor that must be followed,"** the snake stopped once it was a distance away from the boy. **"It ensures absolute orders that one cannot go against."**

At this, it suddenly grinned and hissed, "But it is only able to be used once on a same person for the rest of his life. So even if I killed you here, you wouldn't be able to order me away," opening its huge mouth and baring its fangs, the snake avoided Konoha and slowly slithered to the girl.

Despite the situation she was in, the girl didn't falter in the slightest bit. Calmly she said, "But even if you killed me, the order will still be there," she smiled with a pair of large fangs right in front of her face.

"**Tch. That'ssss why I hate humanssss."** The snake stopped and cursed**. "They take advantage of almosssst everything they can."**

Seeing that there was no point for the snake to kill her, the snake closed its eyes and disappeared into the shadows. A voice echoes behind its black scaly tail, saying, **"Don't think thissss is the last of me. I will bring him back no matter what."**

Ayano could only smile bitterly at where the snake had disappeared into.

Gently, she held out her umbrella to the boy who was still crouching on the ground, shielding him from the raindrops while soaking her in return.

The boy then slowly raised his head up; completely unaware of what had happened as he looked up to the girl who was standing in front of him.

"Are you alright?" her grey eyes looking down upon him. She knew he was Konoha, but she did not say a word about it. Protecting him from the snake was the best she could do. And she was at her limit as well.

She had tried numerous times to fight the snake by herself. But every single fight had ended up with her dead, with Konoha coming up too late, and with her wishing Konoha wouldn't see her unsightly corpse.

But now that Konoha was at his limit, Ayano had given up hope. "If I don't die this time, Konoha will be the one who will die…"

"**What makes you so attached to him that you are willing to die for him? He's just a normal human."**

"An ugly and selfish person like me deserves to die either way." Even though it was such a depressing topic, Ayano had managed to smile through it every single second that passes by.

"I knew Takane loved Haruka, but deep inside, I wished I was in her stead. I liked Haruka too, he was nice, gentle, caring, but extremely stubborn and dumb at times," she laughed.

"**Liked?"**

"I know he is Konoha and Takane is Ene, but I didn't want to tell it to them. I don't want to ruin the very peaceful moments they are having now. I have failed… as their big sister and also as their friend."

Even though the girl was smiling, she was crying at the same time.

"Truth is… I really really want to be with them, but I can't."

"I want them to be happy… Even if I die."

* * *

><p>Back in the base, Ayano's so called 'peaceful' moments were actually hectic and havoc spelled all over.<p>

"She's not here!" Momo cried from below. Seto had ran out to find her with Hibiya (actually Seto just dragged the closest person to him – Hibiya and ran out) and Kido was monitoring them with Kano. "I only went to get some drinks, but when I went back she wasn't there anymore!" the worried idol panicked up and down.

"Ene! Are you there?" Shintarou shouted to his phone and a blue haired girl popped out to the screen. "Master? What's with the worried face? Have they finally discovered that secret porn folder in your desktop alrea-"

"Now's not the time for that! Ayano is missing!" Momo squeezed beside her brother to face the blue cyber girl. "Can you find her through the net or some locator and gizmos like that?"

"A..yano?" Ene's eyes widened, before she turned away with a frown, the phone's screen going black immediately.

"Ene? Hey Ene! This really isn't the time for jokes! Ayano is really missing!" the NEET shouted awkwardly to his phone, but it showed no intentions of lighting up at all. "Something happened to her! We must find her before something happens! You heard it as well right?!"

"I don't like her." The screen flashed for a second and it went dead again.

"What do you mean you don't like her?! She's in danger now!" Shintarou tapped his phone numerous times but as expected, it was to no avail.

On the other side of the screen, Ene crouched down in the lonely cyber world. There was nothing to accompany her. Only numbers, numbers and more numbers. On that faithful day, she had gained the Immortal Eyes, but in return, she lost her body, her freedom to move on the earth, and she also lost her loved one.

"I don't like her…" she sobbed, knowing there was no one to hear her cry. "She knew I loved Haruka, yet she took him away from me. I knew about it, I saw a sketch of Ayano in his sketchbook before… and there was Ayano's horrible drawing of Haruka taped beside it. Haruka didn't ask me to draw nor keep my drawings on his sketchbook before, not even once…"

"Takane."

A voice interrupted her train of thoughts, the last voice that she expected to hear the most at the very moment she was crying.

"Haruka…?"

"Why are you here…?"

"I'm sorry for not noticing it earlier, Takane…" Haruka said solemnly, his black hair turning white in a second and his eyes were glowing red. He looked like Konoha now, but he walked towards her and hugged the blue cyber girl in his arms.

It was the first time in years; she felt someone's embrace in this cold and lonely cyber world. Another being that existed here besides her.

Konoha no longer said anything, but he held out a sketchbook and placed it onto her hands.

"But this is…"

However, before the little girl could ask more, Konoha slowly fades away, the edges of his skin disassembling into numbers and codes, until he had completely disappeared from her grasp. Flipping open the sketchbook he gave her, Ene found out it was a replica of the sketchbook that never left his side.

The first page was a sketch of Takane as she lay asleep on the table. "When did he draw this…?" unable to hold in her tears, the lonely girl continued flipping the pages.

At the very end, there was a sketch of Ayano smiling. Taped beside it messily with a cellophane tape, was Ayano's drawing of Haruka which could fall off any moment. Why would she tape it when she could glue it onto the page so it wouldn't have the risk of falling off? The only reason why a person would do that is…

There is another drawing on the back of the paper.

The frantic cyber girl flipped the drawing to the back side of it, revealing a simple and messily drawn art of 3 figures. A boy with a green sweater, a girl with a red scarf, and another girl with headphones slinging onto her neck. Below the drawing there was a faded but familiar handwriting which belonged to Ayano, and it shows:

**Best friends forever**

"She did not forget about me…." Ene wiped off the tears on her cheek as her eyes glimmered, "Come on and get a grip Ene! What the hell was I thinking about! Ayano wouldn't do something like that!" and with a wave of a hand, numerous pages popped out with maps and servers on it. "I'll find her alright, and make her confess everything she knows! All I need is to borrow over here to pinpoint her location and…"

Ene paused halfway as she enlarged a specific page in front of her. But this place is…

"HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

"ARGH!" Shintarou nearly tripped onto the ground as an extremely loud honk echoed from his pocket. Taking out the phone from his pocket, the screen immediately shone brightly as Ene shouted spiritedly, "I found Ayano! Hurry up and get to her you slowpoke!"

"She's waiting for you, at the rooftop." And with that, the screen switched to a clear map of where he was and the route he should take with Ene disappearing from view.

Leaping ahead of him, I clenched my fist in anger as I stared worriedly at the school's direction. "Don't be an idiot, Ayano!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Words: Favor, favor… the only thing I could relate to favor was commands! *sobs and waves to an imaginary Lelouch (from code geass, where I got the spark of idea from)* I wouldn't give up on this story, but it will take some time for me to get the right thoughts and feelings to write them down… <strong>

**Replies (not related to the story!):**

**Guest: Thanks for reading them too! *blushes* I was really afraid of showing these to people besides my close circle of friends and my heart would beat nonstop when I see a new review _ **

**Reimaru: Ayanoooooo I am so sorry I can't really write badass very well but I hope it turns out fine *sobs***

**PurpleKnightmare: I hope I managed to make you laugh or giggle a bit and lighten up your mood~ *hugs***

**Tokei633 : Really, thank you so much… Those words really meant a lot to me! I'm really relieved to know I didn't interpret other's reviews the wrong way and was really worried ;_; And when I found the "did he died" part I felt like banging my head onto a wall, any wall *cries***


	13. Chapter 12 Epilogue II

**Chapter 12 Epilogue II**

"I guess it's almost time," Ayano looked up to the scarlet painted sky which was slowly turning dark.

One step forward…

Two steps forward…

A black hole had formed in the middle of the space below the red scarf girl.

"Ayano!" A high squeak echoed throughout the school as the girl stopped in her steps. "Don't you dare jump!"

Even though she was trying to put up a tough front, beneath it all, Ayano wished there was someone to stop her. Swallowing down her feelings, she could only shout, "This has nothing to do with you all! Stay out of this, please!" Why were they so persistent!

"Haah?! Nothing to do with us?!" Ene snapped almost immediately as the speakers exploded, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE?!"

"But I have to! What other choice do I have?!"

"Man, if I knew it would come to this I wouldn't have entrusted Haruka to you!" Ene's words spoke loud and clearly to Ayano as the poor girl flustered.

"T-T-This- W-Why are you bringing up Haruka right now?!" It was as if the word had magic casted upon it. Ayano's fears were immediately beaten out of her, leaving behind nothing but blushes on her face.

"Not only Haruka, all of us were worried about you! What are you, an idiot?! We aren't that cold hearted as that slimy worm there!"

The snake twitched at the insult, a dark aura forming around it. **"I sssugest you watch your tongue immortal one!"**

"Then come and get me buuuuu!" Ayano could hear Ene sticking her tongue out as the snake slithered into the building.

Ene's voice had disappeared after the snake went in, leaving Ayano speechless at the rooftop alone, or so she thought she was.

"Is this really what you want, big sister?" Kido's voice suddenly resounded behind her. "Are you really going to leave us all behind?"

"I…"

"We are actually fine being left behind, if that is what makes our big sister happy," Kano stood out from Kido's back along with Seto. "After all, big sister's happiness is our happiness!" the green boy smiled even though everything was in a mess. "But… is living alone in that world happiness to big sister?"

"But how…"

"Did we know you're here?" Kano smiled.

"Ene told us you were here, so all of us hurried over here as fast as we could!"

A different voice shouted from below as Ayano looked down below. Directly below her was Momo, and Mary was right beside her. "If you dare to jump, we'll catch you!"

"That's enough!" Ayano curled her hands into fists as she gripped it hard. "There is nothing we can do now! There's not enough time! Just… leave me be!"

"Then I will say the same thing as well."

As she turned behind, I had stood by her side while she was occupied with the rest. "Sheesh, can you be any more troublesome than this?" I sighed. What had I been waiting for? It was all because that I couldn't make up my mind that I pushed all the problems onto Ayano. She looked at me with her teary eyes, obviously claiming she did not want to jump. "I won't let the same thing happen again," I swore as I hugged her from behind. "This time, I will protect you."

I couldn't see her face from my position, but I could feel her body heat rising as she stood still and rigid. The trio had immediately looked away with dirty grins on their faces.

The sky was getting darker and darker as time had to go against us.

"I guess that's all for my farewells," I took a step backwards and let her go. In the end, it had to come to this.

Turning my back to the rail-less part of the rooftop, I allowed myself to fall.

It was the exact sensation as when I fell off the cliff. "Karma is a total bitch isn't she," I smiled wryly and closed my eyes. With this, everything should be over. If everything goes well, Ayano should lead a happy life with Shintarou while being tortured by the cyber girl in his phone. They wouldn't have to worry about anyone killing them anymore; a happy end could actually come true.

However, I was naïve right till the end, because…

Someone was tugging at my sleeve.

* * *

><p>"And for the rest of eternity, they lived together in a faraway place where no one would disturb them ever again." Mary read as she closed the thick blue book in her hands. A group of animals jumped around as if to applaud her for the story. "Lil' rabbit said it was a touching story," Seto who was beside her translated, "Although it was a bit too long winding and the ending was simple," he added. The red eyed girl smiled wryly at that.<p>

"So were they happy in the end?" the rabbit jumped onto her laps and stared at her, eyes sparkling.

"I wonder…" Mary looked up into the sky, wishing she knew the ending herself.

* * *

><p>"You really are an idiot aren't you," I sighed as soon as I saw a red scarf wrapped around me. "Back at you! What if I didn't reach you in time!" the atmosphere changed as Ayano buried her face into my chest. "W-What if I didn't make it in time? What if I left you all alone here? All those questions kept whirling in my mind as I reached out my hand as far as I could to grab you!"<p>

Silence.

She was obviously trembling in my arms. And I had no idea what to do. Should I comfort her? No wait, how do you even comfort a girl?!

"You've got a lot to learn, young man," an unfamiliar voice sighed deeply from behind us. As I turned behind me, a little girl stood there silently. A head of long black hair that reached the ground and red eyes that glowed in her shadow, she laughed just like how an old woman would.

"I am Azami, welcome, newcomers."

"Ayano, hey, don't go sleeping on me!" I shook her shoulders hard but there was no response. Just as I was about to panic, a hard blow had landed on the back of my head, stinging my mind. "What's the big deal you old hag?!" "Listen when the elderly is talking to you! You blockhead!" she now held a white paper fan that was hidden under her sleeves. "She's just sleeping, let her rest. You've been too much of an idiot for her to handle." "Haah?!"

"It must be hard on her, for someone she likes."

"Ayano had someone she likes?" my face twisted into worry. What if she had to abandon him because she got caught up into this mess? It's my entire fault in the end.

"… You really are a true to self blockhead aren't ya." I could see black lines forming on the little girl's pale face as she facepalmed herself. "What I am saying is,"

"That girl likes you really badly. You may even call it love."

"Love…?"

"Hold on, I don't get what you're trying to say. Everything has been changing so fast that I haven't gotten a grip of anything yet!"

"Even though you said that, I will never change," Ayano blinked open an eye as she stuck her tongue out.

"Ayano!" I let out a breath that I had been holding unconsciously as she sat up. "Can you stand?"

"I was just fooling around!" she jumped up with her usual hype and pointed at me, "This is revenge for making me worry earlier!"

Instead of exploding in fury, I made out a noise that I never imagined I could.

"Haha…" I chuckled softly before I laughed my heart out. I was so, so relieved. Taking a few steps towards her, I touched our foreheads together while saying, "Then I'll be waiting for your revenge on this," that said, I moved my face and pecked her softly on the lips.

Ayano was still the whole time even after I moved my face away. She stood there dumbfounded. "Ayano? Hey Ayano!" Seeing her unusual self worried me as I shook her on the shoulders again. "Hey I didn't mean to take it so far alright?! Get yourself together! Ayano!" I cried as steam evaporated from Ayano's head. Her face was bright red than the scarlet skies above as she sank to the ground.

"Ayano?"

"KUROHA YOU PERV!" and that was the second slap I got on the same day.

"This is going to be an interesting story," Azami laughed as she stood far away while watching the couple argue. "After all, we have an eternity to spend anyway."

"Get back here!" Ayano chased after me with her fist gripped firmly. "Kuroha you idiot!" I turned my face back and stuck out a tongue back at her, teasingly provoking her. "Then get me if you can, not even an eternity is enough for you!"

'Maybe, just maybe, this ending isn't so bad either,' I smiled to myself.


End file.
